The Promise in London
by Forgotten Murderer
Summary: El día 07 de julio del año 2005 Londres fue declarada sede de los Juegos Olímpicos del año 2012, sin embargo, luego de dada la información la ciudad fue atacada por terroristas. Arthur sintió en carne propia como esto sucedía y Alfred estaba allí, viendo como su amado sufría. Una promesa en donde mutuamente se protegen, aun cuando el peligro amenace la paz en la que vivían.


**DISCLAIMER: HETALIA Y LOS PERSONAJES PRESENTES EN ESTA HISTORIA LE PERTENECEN A HIMARUYA HIDEKAZU. TAMBIÉN ALGUNOS DATOS INGRESADOS PUEDEN NO SER TOTALMENTE VERÍDICOS. **

**Espero les guste~ **

* * *

_El día 07 de julio del año 2005, Inglaterra fue escogido como el país en donde se realizarían los juegos olímpicos del año 2012, pero, momentos después de declarada la información, dicho país sufre ataques terroristas. La gente corría desesperada por las calles de la ciudad de Londres tras las tres explosiones que provocaron extremistas como amenaza para los juegos olímpicos que se venían en los próximos años. Causaron muertes de inocentes y pánico entre la gente. _

_Arthur no fue la excepción._

_-x- _

Arthur estaba molesto. Se encontraba sentado en el sofá de su hogar en Londres, con sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho esperaba que Alfred apareciera de una vez, quien dijo que llegaría por lo menos hace media hora para que ambos se dirigieran al lugar en donde celebrarían la obtención de los Juegos Olímpicos para el 2012. Desesperado por la tardanza de su amante, comenzó a soltar maldiciones bajo su respiración. Una de las cosas que más odiaba era la impuntualidad del norteamericano. Esperando ver al rubio de lentes, posó sus ojos en la ventana que daba a la calle, allí vio como la gente celebraba que por fin se había dictado Inglaterra como la sede de los próximos Juegos Olímpicos. Sonrió para sí mismo con satisfacción. No esperaba menos, después de toda la expectación que tenían.

Finalmente Arthur suspiró irritado, decidió llamar al impuntual de su amante. Esperando a que contestara se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia la puerta para dirigirse a tomar un taxi o algo, ya que a su asistente le había dado el día libre. Por lo menos se reunieran en un punto más cercano al lugar de celebración. Sonaron los pitidos de llamada y luego contestó una alegre voz.

– Buenas buenas, habla tu héroe y el amor de tu vida.

– No estoy para bromas, Alfred. ¿Dónde rayos estás? ¿Acaso perdiste la noción del tiempo o te golpeaste la cabeza? – sin vacilar soltó su irritación.

– Tranquilo, ya estoy aquí. Estoy por cruzar la calle. Incluso te veo desde aquí – Arthur levantó su mirada y vio al norteamericano sacudir la mano derecha con una gran sonrisa hacia él. Por dentro se derritió ante el brillo de su pareja y un poco de su enojo se esfumó. Pero no quería demostrarlo, así que le frunció el ceño y fingió seguir igual de molesto–. Traigo algo para ti.

– Bien –se sonrojó un poco sin querer – Solo apresúrate a llegar, porque vamos tarde en 15 minu... – un dolor que le quitó el aire, interrumpió a Arthur.

Arthur sintió que el suelo tembló y un fuerte sonido se oía manzanas a distancia, pero parecía oírlo a su lado. Alfred gritó su nombre pero no podía sentir nada más que un zumbido constante en sus oídos y un ardor en su pecho que no le permitía respirar. Sus piernas temblaron y cedieron, haciendo que cayera al piso. Una ráfaga de calor lacerante recorrió su cuerpo. Trató de enfocar su mirada en lo que tenía frente a él y logró ver cómo la gente corría herida, frente a él. No podía oírlos, pero podía saber por las expresiones horrorizadas que estaban gritando. No entendía que ocurría, pero podía deducir que habían sido atacados. Londres había sido ultrajado, el dolor en su pecho lo demostraba.

Un grito salió de la garganta de Arthur cuando sintió que otra punzada en su pecho y otra ola de dolor recorrió su cuerpo. Se estaba mareando y no podía controlar su respiración. Trató de calmarse, con sus manos intentó desgarrar las ropas que envolvían en su pecho y garganta pero fue inútil, no podía quitarse la sensación sofocante de encima. De pronto alguien lo sostenía. Era Alfred que le gritaba, alterado. Trató de hablar, pero de su garganta no salían más que gemidos de angustia. le era imposible calmarse, no podía controlar el ardor en su pecho. Nuevamente sintió como su corazón se contraía nuevamente. Recordó cuando estaba en las guerras y un dolor mucho más poderoso lo inundó. ¿Cómo es posible que volviese a suceder con la seguridad que había impuesto? El dolor lo estaba engullendo y llevando a la oscuridad. Lo último que vio fue como Alfred le gritaba desesperado.

-x-

Alfred llevó a Arthur a un hospital, aun sabiendo que eso no serviría de nada, su cuerpo no tenía daños externos. Lo que necesitaba era seguridad en estos momentos. Llamó al asistente de Arthur para decirle donde se encontraban. No le había mencionado a las enfermeras que los recibieron que eran naciones. Aunque no importó demasiado porque se encargaban de atender a los heridos, dejando a Arthur en una habitación privada por el momento.

Observó como la expresión compungida de Arthur no cambiaba. Notó como el dolor no desaparecía por cuanto Arthur no conseguía estar quieto en la camilla. Alfred había escuchado que había sido un ataque terrorista. Hasta ahora habían ocurrido tres explosiones en las líneas del metro subterráneo.

– Maldición… –murmuró, apretando los dientes.

La furia lo invadía al ver a Arthur sufrir de esta manera, en manos de esos imbéciles que no hacían más que dañar a gente inocente. Trató de averiguar más, pero todos estaban agitados intentando descifran la razón del ataque. Alfred sabía el porqué. Esto era una clara amenaza a los Juegos Olímpicos. Con el ceño fruncido se acercó a Arthur, que parecía un poco más calmado. Tomó su mano en un intento de tranquilizarse. Sintió su temperatura elevada, pero hasta ahora no parecía un estado grave. _Nada comparado con las guerras_, pensó con amargura.

– Arthur…– acarició su rostro y quitó una hebra rubia que se le pegaba en la frente húmeda por el sudor.

Otro gemido escapó de la garganta Arthur, ahora. El inglés se removía nuevamente, con el ceño totalmente fruncido. Alfred de inmediato supo que otra bomba había detonado. No pudo contenerse y tomó el cuerpo de Arthur, tenso por la conmoción, en sus brazos, en un intento de brindarle consuelo al inglés.

Alfred con la mirada severa observaba la muralla blanca del hospital, con una sola idea en mente.

_Hay que acabar con esto, de una vez por todas…_

_-x-_

Después de los ataques, la seguridad en Inglaterra aumentó. Buscaron a los posibles sospechosos y analizaron todos los objetos que pudiesen perjudicar nuevamente la tranquilidad del Reino en su totalidad. Asimismo en toda Europa, se tomaron precauciones ante posibles ataques. Pero la efímera tranquilidad no duró demasiado. Exactamente dos semanas después de las explosiones, el día 21 de julio, los terroristas volvieron a atacar, trayendo el pánico. Afortunadamente sin muertes que lamentar.

Alfred y Arthur se encontraban sentados en silencio dentro de la sala en la casa del británico, alejados el uno del otro. Arthur tenía la mirada perdida sobre el televisor encendido que mostraba como el segundo ataque resultó ser fallido. Su expresión no demostraba ninguna emoción, pero claramente estaba consternado. Alfred veía un punto fijo en la pared del inglés, pero su mente estaba llena de pensamientos.

La tensión se sentía en el aire. Ambos tenían muchas cosas en la cabeza.

– Sabes lo que haré – Alfred fue el primero en hablar, volvió su mirada buscando la de Arthur, quien no se la devolvió pero decidió apagar el televisor por el momento –. No me detengas esta vez.

Arthur seguía en silencio, sin siquiera levantar los ojos de sus manos que aun tenían el mando a distancia.

– Arthur…–dijo abatido – Tuviste suerte esta vez, pero no podemos estar seguros. Sé que todo va a estar bien y que tú puedes hacer las cosas a tu modo pero, te lo suplico… permíteme protegerte –aquellas palabras hicieron que Arthur volviera en sí.

– Alfred, no lo hagas –dijo por fin, con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido–. No te metas en una batalla que no te corresponde… Esto, lo solucionaré con mis propias fuerzas.

– Inglaterra – el británico dio un respingo. El timbre de la voz del norteamericano endureció –. Conozco cómo trabajan estos imbéciles. Sé cómo ayudarte.

– Basta – abrió sus ojos y levantó su vista, con una expresión suplicante –. No quiero que estés en peligro por mi causa. Puedo con esto.

El rubio de lentes se levantó de su asiento y avanzó lentamente hacia donde estaba sentado Arthur, se arrodilló frente a él y tomó una de sus manos.

– Arthur, tan sólo quiero protegerte. Déjame ayudarte. Prometo que todo estará bien –el inglés sopesó las palabras de Estados Unidos, meditando alguna solución –. Evitaré las guerras. Sólo déjame acabar con esos desgraciados.

Alfred, quien siempre era alegre y mostraba esas bellas sonrisas ante él, ahora se encontraba con el ceño fruncido, mirando a Arthur. El británico no sabía que sentir en este momento.

– Prométemelo que lo harás, nada de guerras, no más peleas. Por favor…

– Lo juro, bebé –acercó la mano de Arthur a su boca para darle un beso suave y cálido que calmó al inglés.

-x-

Tiempo después, cuando las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, ambos comenzaron los planes para los siguientes años para terminar con el pánico que se produjo el año 2005. Años más tarde, Estado Unidos acabó con uno de los líderes de un grupo terrorista, e Inglaterra, inició los preparativos para las olimpiadas, adornando su bella ciudad con los símbolos característicos de los juegos, aumentando la seguridad al máximo.

Llegó el momento del inicio de las olimpiadas y Arthur se aseguró de que todo estuviera bien, mientras que Alfred era su apoyo y cubría su espalda.

El día 27 de julio de 2012 se realiza la apertura de los Juegos Olímpicos Londres 2012 sin ningún percance. Entre los personajes que se hallaban sobre el gigantesco escenario, estaban Arthur y Alfred, participando y observando cómo avanzaba todo.

Llegó el momento en que todo el mundo guardó silencio, y en ese instante recuerdos asaltaron la mente de Arthur, causando que temblara un poco. Alfred sintiendo eso, tomó su mano.

– Todo estará bien, Arthur. Si estamos juntos, nada pasará. – le sonrió tiernamente y cubrió completamente la mano de Arthur, infundiéndole mayor seguridad.

– Gracias, Alfred…– apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del norteamericano, respirando su aroma se tranquilizó –. Esperemos que ahora le ganes a China –dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

– ¡Claro que sí! Veras que lo derrotaré –declaró dándole un tierno beso en su frente.

Se miraron unos segundos con pequeñas sonrisas dibujadas en sus labios, sin decir ni una palabra más. En ese lugar los sonidos reinaban. Ellos sabían que se ayudarían y se protegerían mutuamente, sin importar qué. Porqué las promesas entre ellos se cumplían.

En ese momento, cuando las plataformas subían y se mostraban en todo su esplendor a los espectadores, cuando el mundo estaba expectante a cada movimiento sobre el escenario, en aquel lugar se encontraban Arthur y Alfred. Ambos, poderosas naciones y correspondientes amantes.

**_~FIN~_**

* * *

**¡Hola! Este fic lo tenía guardado desde hace años, desde el 2012 para ser exactos. Se me ocurrió en un viaje y se que los datos no son muy detallado pero esepro que hayan disfrutado de mi idea. **

**Nos vemos~**


End file.
